1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus in which a strip is disposed in the interior of an air bag which is inflated with a gas generated by an inflator when a vehicle is involved in a collision, so that a deployment shape of the air bag is controlled by virtue of a tensile force acting on the strip.
2. Background Art
An air bag apparatus is known in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2666689 in which an air bag is constructed by sewing together two circular base fabrics around an outer circumferential portion thereof, wherein back sides of both the base fabrics are connected with four strips so as to generate a tensile force, so that the air bag is allowed to be deployed into a flat shape in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle.